1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composters for biodegradable organics.
2. Acknowledgement of Prior Art
At least since environmental considerations have drawn attention to the undesirability of disposing of garbage as landfill, composting has increased in importance. Various industrial and small scale composting systems have been developed to take the place of the traditional back-yard compost heap.
Proposals have been made for continuous composting apparatus into which garbage is loaded at one end and from which compost emerges at another end. Such apparatus, especially large scale apparatus, has met with problems in advancing the garbage through the apparatus.
An example of such apparatus comprises a tunnel having a feed hopper above one end and an exit at the other end. At the feed end a ram is used at intervals to force the composting garbage through the tunnel over a stationary floor. The ram has a tendency to pack the garbage and thus inhibit aeration, which is necessary for successful composting.
Another system of composting which does allow for the necessary aeration involves pulling composting garbage through a tunnel by means of a net. This system, however, is a batch system and it is necessary to complete one batch of compost before starting another.
Frequently, in known composting systems, stench creates a problem. It is not considered desirable for health or aesthetic reasons to use open composting systems since the smells of rotting garbage may give rise to health problems as well as being unpleasant.
Removal and recycling of noxious gases has also provided problems in the past. Tunnel composters such as that described above merely vent the issuing gases.
The present applicant has addressed the problem of providing a continuous composting system suitable for large or small scale use. In particular, he has addressed the problem of providing proper aeration, avoiding compaction of the composting garbage and inhibiting the unpleasant smells associated with composting.